If You Say So
by atlas aire
Summary: The bad guys lie to get into your pants... and the good guys lie to get in your heart.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Say So / Chapter One**

* * *

_The Ends Justify The Means_

* * *

Sunny, this place was always sunny. And not the normal sunny either, it was more of the unnaturally happy sunny. Sort of like that creepy happy like in the move _IT_, like nothing was natural. Well, that was how it was like to Raven. 

Luckily, the sun wasn't out yet. Darkness seemed to ink the night sky in a thick layer of black in violet; Raven could clearly see it now from her bed in the darkness of her room. This could possibly be the only time in the world when everything showed its true colors, when certain things (and unfortunately, people) came out of hiding.

Like right now, even as Raven laid in her bed, silk covers encasing everything except her neck and face while her eyes stared blankly out her window, she could hear the siren. She had to go to work now, she knew it, but she wanted to see how long she could last in the bed, head nested comfortably on the soft black pillows.

"Yo, Rae!"

Raven heard deep pounding and scattered footsteps coming towards her door. Sighing, she sat up in her bed, feeling a bit cold as the silk slipped off her body. Raven tilted her head to see her cloak resting on a chair that stood beside her bookshelf. And by the door, were her boots.

The footsteps we becoming louder as Cyborg and Beast Boy (she assumed) were coming closer to her room. Raven went towards her cloak first, as she always did, and then floated to slip into her boots, glad she still had her leotard on.

She could hear the footsteps stop directly in front of her door, Raven took the opportunity to teleport out of her room and sneak up the two 'visitors' unnoticed.

Raven saw that was indeed Cyborg and Beast Boy, smirking a bit.

"Would you guys hurry up?"

That got the desired affect as they both shot up, eyes wide from surprise. Raven's hood was over her head as she flew swiftly down the halls to meet up with Robin, failing at trying to hide the grin that was spreading on her face.

* * *

The alert brought the Titans to a warehouse area by the ocean. Robin cursed his luck, if the police were right, and _he_ was playing thief tonight, they'll probably be up until morning trying to look for him. And knowing this particular thief, the team would come up empty. 

The sky was starless tonight, which wasn't unusual for these past few days. The rows of beaten down warehouses greeted them, and Robin couldn't help but wonder why the town didn't get rid of them.

Instead of fretting on the thought, the Boy Wonder turned to his team, who were patiently waiting for him to give orders while silently memorizing the area. _This team leader stuff is getting old_, he thought as cleared his throat.

"How 'bout we split up and find him," Robin suggested, "we'll meet up here in 30 minutes."

Everyone nodded and Robin added, "If you find him…"

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy said, "We'll call you." He showed his yellow communicator, and waved it a bit for show.

Cyborg and Raven rolled their eyes as Starfire giggled at their friend, possibly the only time the green Titan was actually funny, Robin simply ran his hand through his black spiky locks. And with that, the group separated, each heading off on their own separate ways separate ways.

* * *

Robin didn't know how this kept on happening, every fucking time he went after this certain criminal, he ended up tied upside-down, with an 'X' plastered on his mouth. And every time, the criminal, Red X, would sit a while and laugh while Robin struggled with the bindings, in the costume Robin _made_… that X stole. Sometimes, he wished that he could just go over to him and beat him down with a crowbar. 

Honestly, as much as he hated to admit this, X was better with the suit than Robin would ever be.

_Stupid thieves…_

Said thief, stood up and brushed his black suit off and said, "I've gotta go."

And even though Robin couldn't see it, X had grinned then winked at him.

* * *

Starfire flew above a few buildings, hands glowing green in the night for light. The Tamaranian was honestly tired, Robin wanted to do training with her (though, it wasn't as bad as it sounds), and BB and Cyborg kept her up by being the referee for game they were playing. If you asked the girl what game it was, she would honestly not be able to tell you. 

She repressed a sigh and continued to scan the area. She hoped that the Red X would come out already. Suddenly, she felt her body being tightly tied down and, her powers, weren't responding as fast as she thought they should as she was being propelled into a stack of wooden boxes. Her eyes were closing tightly, she fell down head first.

Well, as the old American earth saying goes, "Be careful what wish for."

* * *

Raven couldn't see Starfire get attacked, but she felt it. The girl was probably unconscious now; there weren't any feelings or thoughts from the alien sneaking in at the moment. But that brought a problem; Raven didn't have a way to find Starfire. 

Cyborg had gotten rid of the trackers when a couple of people (who will not be mentioned) snatched the communicators… well lets not go deep in to that, shall we? The Titans still had the communicators, but that's all they were… communicators. There was no possible way that a person could get the communicators and hack into them for personal use; the half-robot Titan had that thing locked well.

So then Raven decided to go for her second option, she took out her communicator and attempted to call her other team mates. She was levitating above a warehouse roof, wind whipping off her hood, and wondering why the others weren't answering.

"Well, hello, lil' birdie," Raven twisted her body in air towards the voice. _Crap_, Raven twisted her body around to see _him_ sitting comfortably on a box that was near the edge of the roof, his head cocked to the side. Raven was positive that the guy was smirking under the mask.

"That's not my name," she replied, glaring at him. Maybe she could keep him busy, just keep on talking to him while trying to telepathically communicate with the others.

Red X shrugged, "I like calling you that," he said. He was sitting Indian style, looking comfortable. His right hand was dangerously close to his belt, and that meant that if Raven _did_ attack the thief, he would just dodge it, get her back, and slip away.

So Raven decided to keep the guy talking, "What did you steal this time," not a good question but Raven was curious, she mentally cursed the cops (and the store owner) for not giving the full details on that part.

He shrugged again, "That's for me to know, and you to find out," Raven wondered if that was the guy's real voice, or if it had some other device in it, like when Robin was X.

"It's always the bad guys," she muttered (loud enough for him to hear), hoping to get a rise out the thief.

"Now who said I was a bad guy," _got ya now_…

"You're not a good guy," she replied.

"But I'm not bad," he shot back.

Everyone had talked about this topic, villains and heroes alike.

"You broke the law, numerous of times, making you a bad guy," Raven said. She could have sworn she saw the guy flinch.

"Is that how they define things now-a-days?" Raven nodded.

"Well," he said then paused; Raven decided to sit (still floating) and tried to see if she could contact the others without the guy noticing.

"Well, I suppose that you guys are bad as well." Raven raised an eyebrow at this, "Vigilantes," he clarified.

It was Raven's turn to shrug, "We make up for it." She had another thought, "Which side are you on?"

"Mine." Both eyebrows shot up at this one.

"So you're like an anti-hero," Raven asked, she could hear footsteps coming her way, she prayed that it was the team.

He didn't reply right away, making Raven wonder if he caught on to what she had planned. Another shrug and he stood up, leaving Raven to stare at the guy, a bit annoyed. A small green raven flew over to where the she was then shape shifting into Beast Boy in front of her eyes. She could only guess that the other person was either Robin or Cyborg. The green Titan looked from Raven, to Red X, and then back to Raven again, confused as to why nobody was doing anything.

Suddenly, the thief jumped, tapping his belt and disappearing in midair. Beast Boy stared at Raven, who at the moment was staring at the spot X had just left.

"You… just let him go," the changeling muttered. Raven only shrugged, making Beast Boy sigh. He turned on his heel and started to leave. Raven started to leave with Beast Boy, in silent agreement to call it a night.

_He never did answer my question… _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yup, beta'd and all (thank you Dennis!) What do you think?**

**(Disclaimer: I'm not making any money (period) nor do I own the characters...honestly, if I did own the show, there would be a whole 'nother season!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Say So/ Chapter 2**

* * *

****

_How in the world…?_

* * *

The wind was blowing a lot in this area these days. It was still spring, barely summer, but the wind was blowing like it was fall or something, with darkness encasing the whole perimeter of the city. Jinx observed all of this from the window of her room. She sighed when she heard thumping and laughter, cursing her sensitive ears and the fact that there was absolutely nothing interesting for _her_ to do.

She didn't feel like going out today, nothing interesting to steal, and going to the movies was completely out of the question. All Manhattan, Gotham, Steel, and just about everywhere else had put up the "Criminal Registration Law" which was sort of like the sex offenders' thing or the felons…

It didn't matter anyway; Jinx and the rest of her crew hadn't signed up yet, because the criminals had to pay $1,000 _each_. One Thousand! What kind of shit was that?

Jinx sighed at the thought; at least they were going to give her team two months to gather up all the money. And since it was one thousand per person, it was an 'every man for themselves' thing, not that she was complaining, Jinx was more than half way there. _Ah… the powers of saving._

But back to the matter at hand: her boredom. She wasn't looking out the window now, and her hair wasn't up. She was lying in her pink cotton sheets atop of her comfy bed, barefoot, waiting for a thought to pop into her head. A good thought.

_Well, the park is free…_

And with that single thought, Jinx was gone.

* * *

The park had a magical feel to it tonight. The street lamps from the side walks created a path to the lake nearby, to Jinx, it looked like fireflies dancing in the sky. She smiled at the thought, _I'm all poetic now_.

The wind wasn't blowing as hard as before; it had gone from an angry gust, to a calming breeze.

Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail (in order to avoid anyone she knew), while she had a black hood covering it. Jinx reached the edge of the lake and stared at her blurred reflection. The moss, grass and dirt had clumped together at the edge, blocking off the view of her lower half.

Pink cat-like eyes stared up at her, with her hood on, there was only trace amounts of pink locks shown. Like the strand that was sitting on the center of her face. Her attention was being directed to her hair now. She blew at it a few times, but that only made it float up and settle back on her face. So Jinx drew her hand up to tuck the short ribbon of pink behind her ear. It was threatening to slip off, but she could worry about it later.

The area around her seemed tranquil, even with the police sirens echoing behind Jinx. She walked around the pond, eyes watching everything. Every last one of her senses seemed to be slightly amplified in the past few days, not that she was complaining or anything, but it was just strange (and Jinx has seen strange)…

Now was a great example, Jinx could hear footsteps not that far away. They were light, and slightly quick, the person was either jogging, or sneaking away. But then they stopped, leaving Jinx slightly confused.

Jinx nearly smacked her head in realization; _it's probably whoever the cops are after_. A huge gust of wind blew over Jinx, nearly ripping off her hood and distracting her a bit.

The footsteps continued again but were soon replaced with the leaves ruffling and pained pants. Jinx let curiosity get the better of her and decided to investigate. Whoever it was wasn't very good at hiding, there was a huddled bundle of dark grey and navy blue that was trying to blend in with the darkest part of a bush.

Jinx sighed; this person must be whatever the cops were looking for. He or she must have been used as a distraction or something.

She took a cautious step towards the small bundle (must be a kid or a midget…) and received a startled gasp. The kid was shaking and holding its breath. This earned a sigh from the ex Hive student.

"I can see you," Jinx stated.

The person gasped out, "No you can't"

"Well, I can hear you," when the person shook in disagreement, Jinx forced herself to hold back a frustrated groan. Instead, she took a silent step forward, crouched down and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

More shuffling was heard and person fully came out of the bush. It was a small girl with long brown locks and huge blue eyes, which at the moment, didn't seem welcoming. For some reason, Jinx couldn't help but compare her to that girl from that book…Alice or something.

"You're planning on turning me in, huh?" her eyes flashed in fear. _This girl really is what the cops were looking for._ Jinx shook her head. _So young…_

"Nah, me and the cops ain't good friends." she smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes turned to the distant streets for a split-second and then turned back to Jinx, "Malice." _Well isn't that a coincidence…_

The police car sirens could be heard from afar, and both girls looked over to the streets. The police must be coming this way soon. Jinx grabbed Malice's sleeve and whispered, "We've got to get out of here."

Malice looked Jinx and for the first time, noticed that Jinx's eyes weren't normal. Jinx could feel her eyes widen at the little girl's shocked looked, and cursed herself for forgetting not to put on sunglasses.

Soon enough, to Jinx's surprise, Malice managed to play it off like nothing happened saying with a smile, "Alright, let's go."

With a single nod, the two girls were running straight towards the lake. The girls skidded to a halt when the heard the sirens less than 15 feet away. _How'd they get here so fast?_ Malice had a questioning look on her face but remained quiet while Jinx thought of the next move.

Jinx hesitated, there was a row of trees and plants that she wasn't yet familiar with (damn) on their left. To their right, was a field of grass which unfortunately, it led to a border wall that was too high to jump (double damn!). The pond was too big to swim across before the cops came… They were at a dead end.

The pink haired girl bit her bottom lip, _What're we gonna do now?_ She could hear the cars screeching to a halt, doors opening and closing, whispered orders, then shuffled feet coming directly towards the two girls. Jinx simply had one choice (maybe there were others, but the poor girl was panicking). _One choice…_

Jinx grabbed the younger child, held her close to her chest then turned to the direction of the cops and ran like hell.

* * *

They were at a pile of rocks near the railroad tracks and it was still dark. If Jinx had to guess the time, she would say around eleven. This side of town was cold, even without the cool breeze. Jinx was following Malice down the lumpy rocks to some home that she spoke of. Every few minutes, the girls would pause, look behind them, and then continue again. Malice decided to break the comfortable silence.

"How did you do that?"

Jinx looked at the pale brown haired girl in confusion, "Do what?"

Malice was looking directly in front of their path, possibly scouting while walking, "That thing with your hands…They got all pink and stuff."

Jinx turned away when she replied, "Entropy, when the cops' scientists in India took a look at me, they said that my powers are based on the force of entropy."

"Do you know what entrophy is?"

"No… and its en_tropy_ not _trophy_."

Malice had a little grin on her face, "My bad."

Jinx gave the little girl a glance, and smiled. The thuds of their feet tapping against the dirt ground were heard for a while. "I sort of give people bad luck that happens to go in my favor." Malice nodded in understanding. They walked in silence for a while.

"We're going to go see Harley," she said suddenly.

"Harley?"

Malice nodded again, "She's really nice. Helped me with my problems." Jinx didn't bother to ask what her 'problems' were and the brunette didn't bother to tell her what they were.

They were going up hill, away from the train tracks. Mounts of hills hid the millions of rusted buildings. The grass from the hill that they were standing on swayed as the wind started to pick up speed. Malice pointed to a building where a darkened figure sat upon, Jinx could only pick up red and black, and a… _harlequin costume_? Jinx nearly slapped her forehead, harlequin… Harley, **Harley Quinn**. They were going to meet_ the_ Harley Quinn.

The only thing Jinx could think of then was, _How in the hell did I get looped into this?

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks for the only two people who reviewed Chapter 1 this is for you guys!**

**Yeah, I most defiantly had to put Harley in this fic. She's one of my favorite female villains in the DC Universe (and did you see her in The Batman, too cool).**

**I guess by now you guys can predict the two couples… Yeah, predictable, huh? But I just had to do it! Guess where else I'm going with this fic?**

**Great news! I'm getting a laptop! And you know what that means? I don't have to share the computer no longer! So that means a faster update time for ALL of my fics (that aren't on hold). Three cheers people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story (not even Malice) and I'm not making any money off of them either. So you can't sew me nana**

**Chapter #3: Try Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**If You Say So/ Chapter 3**

* * *

****

_Try me_

* * *

Raven groaned when the light seeped into the inky blackness of her room. She turned on her side, back facing the light and attempted to slip back into a deep sleep. She let out a grunt when a bright red glare shown through her eyelids.

She opened one eye to see that the red glare was from the new digital clock that Beast Boy had given her (after he stole and destroyed her tea). Raven grunted again, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to drift back to sleep now.

Raven sat up in her bed, feeling her legs curl up below her and she stared blankly ahead of her, focusing on everything within her sight.

She could see the vast space of carpet leading up to her closed closet door and the bathroom that sat to the right of the closet. Her bureau was only a few feet in front of the bathroom and her hand mirror laid upon it. Her boots were at the door and chair was placed beside it, Raven's cloak was rested on the chair.

But even with all of these objects lying around, Raven still couldn't focus on _one thing_, and unfortunately, that was the one thing Raven needed to do.

Raven's ears were ringing, following by painful pulses surging through her temples, and for an instant, the Titan wondered if her precognitive powers had returned, her eyes burned for a second.

She tried to stop the random flow of thoughts that ran through her mind while trying to stop the screaming emotions that were fighting for control. She closed her eyes; letting her mind drift away…

When Raven opened her eyes, she felt a strange flow of energy around her. Blinking a couple of times, she realized that it was _her_ energy. The violet haired Titan sighed; this wasn't very unusual for her, it just happens at the strangest times though…

Raven tilted her head towards the clock, _Nine…_. Well no wonder!

Unconsciously, Ravens powers shorted out the clock. She climbed off the bed, grunting when she felt the tingles surge through her because of her sleeping feet.

"I'll bet you anything that I'm the only person that takes this long to get out of bed," Raven thought out loud. She let out a short snort, "'Cept Beast Boy."

* * *

"Raven, Friend Raven… are you there?"

_Azarath…_

"Raven, I need to speak with you."

_Metrion…_

"Please, Raven, it is of importance to me."

_Zinthos…_

"Raven, I will not leave until you open this door."

_Damn it._

Raven could hear Tamaranian shift her feet, and with one eye open, Raven could also see the girl's shadow seep through the crack of her door. The Titan opened her other eye and let out a sigh and brushed a strand of hair from her face, glaring at the door. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head then sent some of her power out towards the security system on the door, unlocking it in the process.

"Come in."

The door swooshed open in an instant, allowing the red haired alien enter Raven's room. Starfire's green eyes looked at Raven nervously. Sadly, the girl couldn't tell what Raven was thinking of now. Well, she could never fully tell what the pale Titan was thinking… or plotting.

Raven stared at Starfire for the longest time. The girl was standing in her usual outfit; her hair came down in front of her shoulders a bit. But the thing that stood out the most was her eyes, and the fear laced in them.

Raven sighed and gestured towards her bed, "Take a seat and tell me what's going on."

The Tamaranian nodded with a small smile and plopped on the bed, earning a small strained squeak from it. She decided that she should start talking now, "Well…"

_Why, oh why do I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

The green changeling walked nervously through the halls, shifting his weight every so often so that nobody could hear him. His eyes were shifting from each end of the halls, sometimes; he would hold his breath when he heard small sounds or poundings.

"You know that they'll find you, right?"

Beast Boy let out a shriek, spinning around with wide eyes while holding his arms up in a sloppy defense. Beast Boy took a good look at the Titan in front of him. _Robin…_

"Don't do that, dude!"

Said 'dude' only shrugged with a smirk, he passed by Beast Boy with a smug look on his face. A few feet distanced between him and he finally spoke up, "We have to go up, the alarm sounded… and it's important."

"How come I didn't hear it?" Beast Boy cried.

"The alarm can't reach the basement."

Beast Boy groaned in realization, muttering while following the team's leader.

"Why me…?"

* * *

"Okay, Titans," Robin said with dead enthusiasm, "The alert is sending us to several different areas of the city," Thankfully, he added silently.

"Are we going to have to split up," Starfire asked. Her eyes shifted to Cyborg, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at Beast Boy. Then they shifted to Raven, who was sending out invisible waves of hate. They then locked with Robin, in a silent pleading to say yes.

"The locations are too far apart," Robin answered.

"So _yeah_, Star, we're gonna split up," Cyborg concluded. Starfire twitched slightly at the malice in his voice.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, earning a small growl from Raven. Robin smirked at the exchange; _at least it isn't me this time._

"Okay, Titans," Robin said with a little grin, "We've got work to do."

"The coordinates of where you're suppose to go is on your communicators," Cyborg added.

The Titans nodded and headed towards the halls, Beast Boy being the first. Raven grabbed him by the collar of his suit and whispered something in his ear. She then released him and disappeared into the darkness of the area.

_Man… I'm so dead!_

* * *

Raven looked up at the building in front of her.

"Why do they always give me the warehouse?"

"Was that a rhetorical?"

Raven whipped around to meet Red-X face to face… err, face to mask. She lifted a single brow at the man.

"Two nights in a row?"

X just shrugged, "It's been an off month for me… the boss ain't too friendly."

Raven's expression didn't change, "You work?"

"Yeah, but I'm hardly what you'd call a 'model worker,' you know?"

"No, actually. I don't know."

X was smiling underneath his mask, Raven could feel it. He leaned in a bit; Raven could feel the trapped body heat radiating from his mask, as well from suit. "You're no fun, you know that?"

_Oh, I see your game…_ Raven budged forward slightly, and smirked, "People tell me that… sometimes."

"Is that so?" X's hand lifted to her face with a small red X in it.

"Yeah," Raven's hand lifted to X's chest, flowing with dark energy.

"You wanna test that theory out?"

Raven grinned, "Try me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I am not making any money from them.**

**A/N: Yeah… I'm not sure if you guys will like this chapter much, because I didn't. I wrote it, erased it, and then wrote it again… shows you how screwed up my brain is…**

**Thank you geminidragon76 and robinandstarfire4ever for putting this fic on your favs list, many thanks to Probirdcool, StomDancer (you're a _great_ author!),Zephyr Zucchini, darkbird101, and geminidragon76, for putting this fic onto your alert list. You have no idea how much this means to me! And to Broken Sword: You're gonna have to wait 'till the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: _Vivre Pour Le Meilleur_ (Here's a challedge, where did I get that phrase from? Hint: it's French.)**


	4. Chapter 4

** If You Say So/Chapter 4 **

* * *

_Vivre Pour Le Meileur (Part One) _

* * *

Jinx wasn't panicking, that's what she told herself. She was just a calm young woman who was going to meet one of the most famous female villains ever. Well, that's how she was on the outside.

On the inside, she was a squealing, jumping, _ecstatic teenager_, who was going to meet one of her heroes. Life couldn't get any better.

Malice and Jinx only had a few more feet to walk before they were in front of (technically, beside of) Harley Quinn.

Malice broke out into a run, screaming Harley's name. Jinx pause for a minute, staring at the young brunette, before running after her as well.

"Malice, _wait_!" Jinx's cry fell on deaf ears; the girl was surprisingly fast for her age.

Harley jumped up at the sound of Jinx's voice, her mask furrowing in an unreadable stare. But the woman smiled and picked up the jumping girl with a laugh.

"What are you doing back, kid," Harley asked.

Malice smiled, "I want ya to meet somebody."

Harley looked up to see the panting girl. Tuffs of pink hair stuck out from the hood and her pink eyes (_pink?_)glowed slightly as she fought back a glare towards the giggling little girl in Harley's arms.

"I suppose that this is the 'somebody,' right, Hun?" Malice grinned.

"Well," Harley started, "Let me put you down, so you can find Jason and Terry, if the assholes are here. Okay?" Malice nodded again.

"Okay," she said while putting Malice down.

The small girl gave Jinx a large wave, which Jinx returned with a soft smile, before running off. Jinx turned towards Harley.

"Umm… hi."

* * *

"Didn't know you could hand to hand."

"A lot of people don't know that."

"You use your powers so much, made us all think that you're pretty much weak without your powers. You are kinda scrawny, y' know?"

"I am **not** scrawny."

"Coulda fooled me."

"A lot of things fool you."

"You wound me, Raven."

"If only I could finish the job…"

This was pretty much what the banter was between these two. Raven didn't know why she was going easy on Red-X… she just was. They were doing hand to hand combat in front of the warehouse; Raven didn't even know why they were fighting in the first place.

So far, X hadn't shown what he had stolen (assuming he _did_ steal something), and the police reports didn't say anything on what he stole or where he stole it from. They only showed the direction in which Red-X was heading and that was pretty much it.

Raven ducked away from a kick and backed up, still crouched. _Hell_, she thought, _I don't even know why he's here! _

Raven hated to admit this but, X was faster than her. Even with enough meditation and training, she wouldn't reach up to X's level of fighting without the aid of her powers. She knew this simply because she had yet to beat Robin in this department of fighting (yet).

But just because she didn't know how to beat Robin and Red-X without her powers didn't mean that she didn't know how to fight period!

Whirling behind X, Raven sent the sole of her right boot to the back of X's knees, causing him to fall backwards… towards Raven. The Titan met him halfway through the fall, flipping their bodies so that Raven would land on top and Red-X would take more out the fall. She was straddling the villain, inwardly cringing, Raven started her job.

Raven decided to use common sense and used her powers to trap both of Red-X's arms behind his head. She sent out the dark energy to Red-X's belt so there that he couldn't teleport. Through all of this, the only sound that came from him was two grunts from the kick and from when he landed on the floor.

Raven pressed both hands on Red-X's chest, feeling a bit of that womanly pride surge through her.

"What're gonna do now, _Red_?"

Raven could sense the defiance and the primal urges (_men!_) radiating from X. Under the mask, Raven could feel the smug smirk form on his face. Red only said one word.

"This."

X bucked against Raven, causing her to loose her leverage on X. She crashed into X with an 'oof,' undoing the weak spell she set on X's hands. Red took this to his advantage and flipped them around so that he was straddling Raven.

His left hand kept her right shoulder and arm still while he brought his right gloved hand up to remove Raven's cloak and entangle his hands into her violet hair. He then slipped his left hand under Raven in a slight embrace. Red let out a small chuckle.

"What're _you_ gonna do now, Raven."

* * *

"So, what exactly are you doing in Jump?"

Harley didn't respond as she led Jinx towards a building. Jinx held in a sigh and followed her in. This wasn't what Jinx expected.

Next to Lex and the Joker, Harley was the most dangerous criminal out there. Especially since she was Joker's right hand man… woman, whatever. But the thing that stood out about that woman was her personality. And the hyenas…

The building was like many of those old gang hideouts she remembered when she first moved here. _Marv talked about this place so many times_, Jinx thought. The place had an old, but homey smell to it. There was a round wooden table with at least four chairs surrounding it; Jinx guessed it was used for some type of card games. Harley was still walking and Jinx hurried to catch up to her.

The two were in a hallway now. Paintings and photos of nameless people surrounded them, and out of curiosity, Jinx asked who they were.

"Dunno, these things were here before we moved in," Harley replied with a shrug.

"When you moved in..."

"Yeah, I think this place was a city, maybe some storm came in and the people had to leave it. But don't rely on me; I just came here two weeks ago."

"Mind telling me _why?_"

When they finally reached the end of the hallway, Harley faced Jinx and smiled, "Well, the answers in that room." She pointed at the door and her smile turned into big grin.

Jinx looked at Harley, then at door. Well, Jinx didn't know anybody except Malice. And this was Harley… even if she didn't know her… and she was the worst criminal out there (and that's a good thing)… and she's crazy… but, she was Harley. And maybe, just maybe if Jinx went with Harley inside that room (that could have bombs in there, or cops… hell, it could be an ambush!), she might be accepted.

"Alright," Jinx said. And Jinx followed Harley in the room. 

* * *

**A/N: More or less a filler chapter. The real action starts in the next one. I hope no one forgot about this story... More love goes to Dennis, for understanding why it took me so long to get this thing up.**

**Heh, I'm watching Little Shop of Horrors (for the upteenth time...), so if you see me mentioning the movie in the later chapters...  
**


End file.
